


Break?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: They weresupposedto be studying, but who can resist a few minutes for a break?





	Break?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Another fluffy drabble.  Pumpkin Pie delusions: HHr ship.

* * *

"Mmmmmm," pulling away reluctantly, Hermione licked her lips. "Really Harry - we _need_ to do some _studying_." She noticed his flushed cheeks and unfocused eyes.   
  
  
Harry smiled goofily, "10 more minutes," while looking at her appreciatively, "you said we could have a break - it hasn't been that long-" he stopped and stared at her hopefully.  
  
  
Hermione gazed at him lovingly, trying to appear reprimanding and failing miserably as she fought the urge to grin widely. "If we finish Charms we can stop for the night." She chanced a glance in his direction for an answer, "Is that what you were hoping for?" Harry tried to squash the victorious feeling so it wouldn't show in his face and nodded seriously and forgot his plan, grinning happily, "Perfect."


End file.
